


Fan Art for Nobody Cares.

by DixonsAngel



Series: TWD Fanart [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fan Art, Hurt, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kidnapping, Requested, for the fan fic nobody cares, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsAngel/pseuds/DixonsAngel
Summary: This is for the fanfiction Nobody Care for SherryBaby14. If any of you would like to request a Fan art, please comment.CHECK the Fanfic out. It had me in tears by the fifth chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts).



> Kudos and comment guys.

/> To SherryBaby14

 

I Chose the scene where she first encounters Negan after getting kidnapped. I tried to hide her face, because I can't picture what she looks like, but I hope it's still okay though.

DixonDancer x


End file.
